Shinstar
by shining minsu
Summary: kau tidak harus berjalan lurus. Meskipun itu miring atau berbalik sekalipun tidak apa selama itu adalah keinginanmu. Kau hanya perlu berjalan dengan caramu sendiri. / Tohoshinki FF Based on Paradise kiss the movie/ GS / minsu yoosu yunjae chunjae / foreword inside


**Tittle : Shinstar**

**Length : Some Shoots(?)**

**Rating : K – T+**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Pairing : Chibi!MinSu**

**Warning : Genderswitch for Junsu and Jaejoong, miss-typo**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh fanfiksi ini dibuat dan disesuaikan dengan Japanese movie produksi Warner Bros Picture Japan berjudul Paradise Kiss yang diangkat dari manga berjudul sama karya Ai Yazawa.**

* * *

**Foreword**

Saat melewati toko roti dari situ selalu tercium bau yang begitu enak. Setelah toko roti kalian akan menemukan sebuah toko aksesoris yang menarik. Dan di ujung deretan toko tersebut terdapat lorong dengan tangga yang menurun ke bawah. Turun. Turun. Itu adalah sebuah lorong yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. Lorong dengan desain bangunan batu bata tanpa diplester dan pintu bergaya klasik tersebut merupakan tempat tersembunyi yang mungkin dulunya adalah sebuah bar. Setelah menuruni tangga terdapat pintu di sebelah kiri dengan sebuah plat dari kayu bertuliskan **Shinstar**.

Begitu membuka pintu, kalian akan menemukan ruangan kecil dengan beberapa lampu yang tergantung rapi dan teratur dengan jarak 1 meter dan jendela-jendela tempat masuk cahaya berukuran besar di bagian atas tembok ruangan tersebut. Keseluruhan lantai disana terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilap dan berbunyi tuk-tuk saat kau berjalan disana. Ruang bergaya klasik yang dipenuhi cahaya matahari pada siang hari itu diisi meja bar di sebelah kanan. Di sebelah kiri kalian akan menemukan puluhan gulungan besar berbagai warna yang disangkutkan pada tempat gulungan benang berukuran besar dan juga puluhan tempat gulungan bahan kain yang keduanya sengaja ditempel di dinding untuk menghemat tempat. Selanjutnya di depan tempat gulungan benang tersebut terdapat meja panjang dengan 2 mesin jahit listrik dan 2 kursi dengan kaus kaki bermacam motif yang dipakaikan di tiap kaki kursi sedangkan di depan gulungan kain terdapat meja untuk mengukur kain yang akan digunakan untuk membuat nyata mimpi-mimpi mereka yang tergambar di buku sketsa. Selanjutnya tepat di ujung setelah meja jahit terdapat meja lagi yang berada tepat disamping tiang dari tembok bergaya klasik. Meja kecil tersebut berisi berbagai aksesoris pakaian termasuk botol-botol kaca transparan berisi manik-manik, kancing, mute dengan beragam warna, bentuk dan ukuran serta bulu berawana-warni. Berbagai macam aksesoris tambahan lain untuk membuat pakaian juga puluhan gulungan pita dalam rak kecil juga ditempatkan di meja ini.

Sementara itu meja bar yang berada di sisi kanan terbuat dari batu bata tanpa diplester, secara tidak langsung menunjukkan keangkuhannya akan nuansa romantisme zaman pertengahan. Diatas meja bar tersebut terdapat vas bunga berukuran sedang dengan bunga lili palsu serta 2 buah miniatur manekin pakaian setengah badan setinggi 2 jengkal orang dewasa dengan tutup dari kaca transparan. Dan disamping manekin tersebut terdapat piring kristal kecil yang memantulkan sinar matahari dari lubang cahaya di depan meja bar tersebut. Di dalam piring kecil tersebut terdapat beberapa gulungan benang dan kancing dengan beragam bentuk. Sedangkan di sampingnya lagi terdapat satu set alat pemintal benang kecil yang ditutupi dengan kain bermotif bunga tulip ungu. Diujung meja bar tersebut berdiri tiang dengan desain abu-abu klasik zaman pertengahan dan 3 lampu bulat yang tergantung pada besi berbentuk seperti gantungan baju. Sedangkan dibalik meja bar tersebut terdapat rak-rak dengan hiasan botol-botol bir dari segala jaman dan beberapa alat masak yang tergantung rapi di samping rak-rak bir. Di sisi lain terdapat meja dengan kompor dan alat masak serta local exhaust ventilation di atasnya untuk mengurangi asap saat ada yang memasak disana.

Setelah ruangan tersebut terdapat ruangan lagi yang lebih luas dari bagian depan studio tersebut. Kedua ruang tanpa sekat tersebut hanya dipisah dengan tanda 2 tiang yang berhadapan di ujung meja bar serta meja kecil berisi aksesoris. Dan juga lantai ruangan kedua ini lebih rendah dari lantai ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan ini berisi sofa yang menghadap pintu masuk dengan beberapa bantal sofa berbentuk lucu, beberapa manekin badan, meja yang permukaannya kaca transparan dengan beberapa buku sketsa tertumpuk disana. Di dinding tergantung beberapa frame dengan bentuk yang unik. Sementara di sisi lain ruangan tersebut terdapat lemari besar berisi dengan tingkat-tingkat tanpa pintu berisi bermacam-macam barang yang dipakai untuk membuat pakaian. Disamping lemari besar tersebut terdapat 2 pintu yang lebih sering terkunci, entah apa fungsinya.

Dan tempat itulah yang mereka sebut sebagai 'studio' bagi Shinstar. Tempat yang dipenuhi apresiasi mereka terhadap keindahan. Studio yang menyimpan semua hal untuk mewujudkan semua mimpi-mimpi desainer Shinstar yang terekam dalam tiap goresan di kertas sketsa mereka.

* * *

**Characters**

_Kim Junsu / Xiah_

Siswi tahun ketiga Seoul National High School, SMA dengan segudang prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sepulang sekolah ia punya segudang bimbingan belajar yang harus ia ikuti demi bertahan dari ujian hidup di SMA nomor satu di Seoul dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler untuk mengembangkan bakatnya dari kecil di bidang olahraga. Ia bisa bersekolah di SNH merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Memiliki kakak kembar laki-laki bernama Junho yang juga merupakan siswa di SNH. Jika ibunya bilang kakak laki-lakinya adalah keberuntungan keluarga mereka, maka Junsu beruntung bisa lahir bersama kakaknya.

_Kim Junho_

Anak jenius dari keluarga kim yang merupakan kakak kembar Junsu. Saat ini sedang mengikuti kelas persiapan untuk ujian saringan masuk Harvard University. Meski tampak cuek, junho selalu memperhatikan saudara kembarnya itu. Junho menjadi orang pertama yang mempertanyakan keputusan Junsu untuk bertahan di Shinstar dan mengorbankan sekolahnya.

_Kim Jaejoong / Hero_

Satu-satunya wanita yang 'normal' di Shinstar. Kekasih dari Uknow. Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari gadis ini selain pribadinya yang ceria, manja dan perhatian serta sifatnya yang easy going. Cerewet jika itu menyangkut para desainer Shinstar terutama Uknow. Orang yang memberi nama panggilan Xiah pada Junsu.

_Jung Yunho / Uknow_

Laki-laki dingin dan juga desainer paling keras kepala di Shinstar. Overprotective terhadap Hero dan paling memanjakan gadis itu hingga terkadang Amber memakinya. Uknow dan Hero merupakan teman masa kecil yang kini menjadi pasangan paling terkenal di Toho High School karena kecocokan dan kekontrasan sifat mereka. Yunho yang dingin dan cuek disandingkan dengan Hero yang centil dan manja. Bisa kau bayangkan?

_Amber_

Gadis yang selalu berpakaian seperti laki-laki dengan Harajuku Style ini merupakan maniak terhadap style pakaian yang manis dan lucu meski dia anti memakainya. Dan sebagai gantinya Hero yang selalu ia dandani apabila ia membuat pakaian baru dengan desain yang manis dan imut.

_Shim Changmin_ / _Max_

Putra tunggal keluarga Shim ini adalah desainer jenius dari Toho High School. Bisa dibilang ia adalah otak dari Shinstar meski ia juga merupakan yang termuda diantara mereka. Mismatch smile miliknya mungkin terlihat polos namun kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana isi pikiran dari laki-laki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

_Park Yoochun_

Cinta pertama Junsu dari SMP hingga saat ini namun tak pernah terbalas oleh Yoochun karena Junsu sendiri tidak pernah berani mendekatinya. Kapten sepak bola di SNH yang digilai banyak siswi wanita.

* * *

Hello, shiny membuat foreword untuk ff baru shiny. Ottae? Shiny sudah liburan dan bisa melanjutkan unfinished ff milik shiny. *acungin jari kelingking*

Apa ada yang bisa menebak arti Shinstar? :3

*chuckles* Prolog menyusul ne? ^^


End file.
